A Truth in the Confessions
by SamerA Jay
Summary: This tale reveals just how much a family and person could have to hide. Harry must face everything about his past that he never knew, including some lost family no one even knew about except for the people Harry never knew.
1. Chapter 1: Double Take

She held her middle and index fingers across her lips, as if smoking a cigarette, deep in thought. She had her elbows propped up on her knees, she was sitting on a rock slab in the middle of the wooded area. She was worried about her brother. She hadn't seen him in years. She wondered what had changed about him. Actually, she didn't know much of him. Even though he was supposed to be her twin brother. Supposedly separated once attacked by the evil Lord Voldemort, she was to be meeting him so that she could aid him with this final battle that was to rid of Voldemort once and for all, and to attend school with him for their 7th year at Hogwarts. Being as impatient as she was, she did decide to light a cigarette. Besides, who could blame her? She smoked to relieve herself. No one knew of her and everyone else knew about her brother as 'the boy who lived'. That's right, she was the twin sister of the famous Harry Potter, Kaylee Lillian Shal-Potter. However, unlike her alleged brother, she did not grow up in a Muggle home. She had been taken into a family who were wizards, like herself. However, again another difference between her and Harry was that she hadn't gone to Hogwarts but to Beauxbatons Academy in France.

She was getting tired of seeing so many differences between the two of them! Back in 4th year, she had heard of his triumph in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, beating one of her best friends, Fleur Delacour. She was mad and angry about what had happened with Fleur and how that was also the first thing she had learned about her missing brother. She took a deep inhale of the cigarette. Her one way of seeing in the night was to blow out the smoke, and use her cat eyes from her tiger Animagus form, matched with her uregistered/u snake Animagus senses.

There he was, as she had suspected. Hidden behind a tree, watching her. She made a final draw of the cigarette and flicked it to the ground and stomped it out. She slunk up behind him, since she assumed he could not see her anymore, not knowing of his Animagus form and senses.

"Smoking's bad for you, you know." Harry's voice sounded, as he turned around to face his unknown sister, as he himself pulled out a pack and lighter. Just as suddenly as he pulled them out, she tackled him, so happy to finally be with the loving family she had never known. They both drew in quick breaths, smiling widely. They looked into each others' emerald pools that so longed to see each other for years.

"Oh, Arry! I'm so sorry I attacked you like that. It is just, I haven't really seen you except in the paper and all," she rambled and babbled. "And, I have been so worried about you, with everything that's been going on. An' without having a direct communication and all 'as been hard on me and- and-"

She was cut off by Harry's hand over her mouth, his eyes burning with agreement and longing in hers.

"I know, Kaylee. I know."

Harry whispered to her, pulling her into a hug. Comfortable silence fell upon them for a few minutes until Kaylee realized that she was still on top of Harry, and that the position was slightly awkward. After all, they were siblings. Kaylee giggled when that thought occurred in her head and she rolled off of her brother. Harry being released from under her got up and offered a hand to her. She stopped scrambling and accepted the help. They pulled each other into a strong embrace.

"We have so much to talk about." They noted aloud in unison. The pair cracked up in laughter, the nervousness obviously leaving their presence.

"'Arry," Kaylee questioned, stopping in her tracks. "Aren't you forgetting somesing?" She held up the lighter and pack. Harry smiled and blushed.

"Accio" Harry summoned his items and winked at Kaylee.

"Mus' you use magic outside of school? 'Specially when you could 'ave taken 'em from my hand. You know ze Ministry will write you up." Harry noted the accent in her speech, intending to ask her about it later, when they caught up. Unknowingly reading his mind, since she was so excited, as well as it was still a new gift to her, she simply answered, "Beauxbatons." Harry was shocked to hear her and gave her a quizzical look.

'Oops!' Kaylee thought. "Uh, oh! I forgot..." trailing her voice she studied Harry's face. He seemed to be confused yet understanding what was going on.

"Don't worry. I think I get it." Harry offered. "You are still receiving gifts... hard to control?"

Kaylee smirked her response. She tried to probe back into his mind, just so that she could be prepared to answer his questions. Harry felt a pulse of energy go through his thoughts and started to wonder what was going on. Seeing the intense look on his sisters' face, he knew that it was her.

"In time, Kay, in time. Just wait until we get to the house, okay?"

Kaylee retreated, surprised he suspected her, and gave a blank look in response to him. Her answer was mutually known, so there was no reason for her to apologize but she replied "Sorry", anyways. To condolence her, Harry offered up a cigarette.

Smiling, Kaylee teased, " I though' smoking was bad for me?"

"I lied." Harry was shocked at her quickness and slyness.

Kaylee accepted and stole the lighter out of Harry's pocket. She lit it, continuing their walk towards the street, returned the lighter and dragged a long breath out of it, and blew it out. A strange figure made her stop. She hissed towards it. She hadn't sensed anything in their presence so she became very wary of their surroundings, which seemed to send a sort of mental alarm to Harry. She handed the cigarette to Harry, and mentally told him to apparate them the rest of the way home. But first, he wanted to check out her alarm. With his phoenix eyes, he saw a white cat, almost panther like, and realized that it was his lover, rather than an enemy. He grabbed Kaylee's hand in reassurance and quickly shared a mental image with his now tiger formed sister, calming her. Recognizing that the cat posed of no threat to her, she slinked up toward the cat to check it out.

Sensing that it, too, was in Animagus form, she purred a hello and changed back to her human appearance. She watched as the cat morphed into a young man, resembling the cat form. He had short, spiky, almost white coloured hair. His eyes were a piercing silver and he was slightly taller than her. She then focused on his aura and noticed that there may be a bit more than friendship between this boy and her brother. Stepping forward, the young man stuck out his hand and introduced himself to the almost mirror image of his lover.

"Draco Malfoy." he stated. Kaylee took his hand and firmly gripped it, accepting it as a sort of peace offering.

"Harry? There seemed to be an odd chill on this street. I figured we could apparate back home, if that is alright with you and-" he left the obvious black for Kaylee to answer.

"Kaylee" Harry offered.

"Kaylee-" Draco repeated, "Would that be okay with you?"

"Sure...even though it is not one of my strongest poin's, quite yet." she replied, mumbling the latter of the sentence.


	2. Chapter 2: Emerald Truths Or Lies?

Three young adults popped into the living room of a lavish, warm, cozy, and seemingly love filled house, that had stood along for so many years until recent weeks. Breathlessly, Kaylee practically fell onto an overstuffed couch, sighing with exhaustion. She hated apparating, since it definitely was not her strong point. Harry sought out the source of the sigh, seeing Kaylee. Assuming by the way she looked, she was exhausted. She even looked a bit sickly. Registering in Harry's head, he rushed over to his resting kin.

"Are you alright, Kay?" Harry gasped, kneeling on his left knee.

"Oh, yeah, fine. It is jus', apparating takes away a lot of my energy, since I 'ave not gotten much practice out of it. I can land good but... well, I 'ave been chan'eling most of my time to meditating, working out, and training. Sorry to scare you, 'Arry." Kaylee sighed again, exasperated. "I need a beer or shot."

Odd looks were exchanged between Harry and Draco, giving concerned looks to Kaylee.

"What? It usually brings me back to. I only mean butterbeer or firewhis'ey." Kaylee tried to comfort the boys glances. The looks weren't softening at all. "Do you 'ave some chocolate then, at least?"

Harry okayed that and went into the kitchen briefly, bringing back a tray with some chocolate frogs and, to Kaylee's (and Draco's) surprise, firewhiskey. Draco gave a scowl to Harry that very much resembled one that Harry was used to seeing from a namely Professor Severus Snape. Who, at the moment, was back at Hogwarts. Loving how much Draco resembled the Professor, Harry chuckled and ran a hand through the almost white hair on his mates head. Kaylee then acknowledged that there was more to her brother and Draco's relationship. The boy's sensing her pressing look, decided to confirm her wandering mind. Draco drew Harry onto his lap, placing his already swollen lips onto Harry's, and sucked and kissed the luscious warm lips of his lover. Harry, forgetting that they weren't alone, went for Draco's belt, but then Draco pulled away. He wrapped his hands on Harry's waist. Giving him a confused look, Harry then remembered Kaylee was in the room.

"Kay, I'm sorry, I-"

"Please, 'Arry," Kaylee cut him off mid-sentence. "You do not 'ave to apologize, and can you call me Kaylee or Lil. Lilli works fine, too."

Starring at her in astonishment, Harry wondered why she wished to be called Lil or Lilli. Funnily enough, Kaylee was able to hear his thoughts again. This time though, she wanted to hear it come from his mouth. Seemingly enough, Harry accepted her challenge and decided to ask her aloud, since she was his twin sister. He should know more about her then he does. So he plainly asked, "Why can't I call you Kay?"

Shocked by Harry's bluntness, both Kaylee and Draco looked at each other. 'Fine, I guess I'll just have to tell them my full name. Hope they are ready to hear it.'

"Kaylee Lillian Shal-Potter is my full, real name, you two." However, right after saying that, she looked down, afraid of what they might say.

Registering what she had said, Harry looked upon his sister in pain, agony, and love, connecting his emeralds with hers. Harry stood, and walked towards her with a kind of stiffness that would have been brought out by the Imperius Curse. He stopped in front of her, sitting on the overstuffed couch, reached towards her, lifted her so that she was standing, and he embraced her, stroking her hair. He wished he would have known he had a sister sooner. Rather than finding out through the teacher whom he despised the most, Professor Snape.

"Oh my goodness, Kaylee, you...she..." Harry just couldn't take his eyes off of his sister. So deeply intent, lonely with pain, yearning for someone to care for her, was what Harry saw in the matching emerald pools to his.

"It makes her seem alive to me is all," a brave Kaylee said. But slowly, Kaylee's eyes started to get a bit glassy, fogging up were tears, remembering that Lily Potter wasn't there.

"Oh, Lil, I'm so..." Harry sighed., "Well, the same thing is with me... and dad's name... James is my middle name. It's just so, yeah, I sometimes get emotional, too, when I sit alone and think about all that has happened... wait, you said that Shal was a part of your name... what is that from? Shouldn't I have it then?" The seemingly trademark quizzical look Kaylee kept getting that night crossed Harry's face yet again.

"The people who found me... zey gave me their last name as a part of mine, even though they kept the Potter. 'Cept, I always though' I was a Shal. And, well, I guess you would like to know how we got separated... I know because my foster parents. I would like you to meet them, actually. They are quite nice and well, wizar's zemselves," Out of breath, Kaylee studied Harry. "Well?"

"Yeah, sure, of course, I mean, um... whatever. I don't mind. Yeah, both would be good." Harry rushed his speech as well.

Interested in the story as well, but still dwelling on something he had found curious since he first saw Kaylee, Draco spoke up.

"Well, I cave a question for you, iLilli/i" Draco started, emphasizing the Lilli. "Since you were obviously there the same night when Voldemort," Draco paused and stole glances at the other two, wondering if the name bothered them, then remembering the name didn't bother Harry, and apparently didn't bother Kaylee, he continued, "attacked, then where is your scar, Kaylee?"

"See, that is one of the million defferences of 'Arry and I. I do not 'ave a noticable scar. Or seem to 'ave one like 'Arry's. I mean, sure I 'ave plenty of scars, anyone can see that, but, no connection to Voldemort. Nor 'Arry." She turned to face Harry, "While waiting for you, I was going through all thee defferences we 'ave. It does not even seem as if we would be best frien's, let alone twins! It is actually quite sickening. Really the only one official way to tell if we are related at all are 'zes," she pointed to her and Harry's eyes, "And of course DNA. But I do not think that you or I want to deal with that." Seeing that there were hints of doubt in both of their eyes, she sighed in surrender. She went for the door and said, "Forget it, neither of you believe me. I will go. Sorry for intruding in on your lives."

With that being said, Kaylee opened the front door, walked out, closed it, and changed into her registered Animagus form of an Albino Burmese Python. She slithered away from the house, not looking back. Sad that even though she had tried to rekindle with her twin brother, it just hadn't worked out. When she was over on the next street, she became human again. Not having Harry believe her was so painful. Even the love from her boyfriend wasn't enough sometimes. She knew how much he needed her now, with Voldemort planning against him, whether he knew it or not. However, she did hate the way she knew this. Her boyfriend was a newly initiated Death Eater. Having the name of Malfoy, she thought that her brother's mate would have known that too, but apparently not.

Pushing all of that to the side of her mind, Kaylee pulled out her wand to call the Knight Bus. While loading the Knight Bus, Kaylee decided that since she had such a hard time with Harry, she would go back home to the house she shared with her boyfriend. Meanwhile, back at Godric's Hollow, Harry and Draco's home, there was a heated argument getting started.

"What the fuck was that about?" Draco screamed at Harry, "Why didn't you follow her outside the house?"

"What the bloody hell was I supposed to do? You didn't look like you believed her, either?" Harry fumed. He couldn't believe that Draco was trying to go against him. 'Draco is supposed to be on my side. Why is he going against me?' Were the only type of thoughts that passed through Harry's mind. He turned and stared into the fire.

"Look, Harry, why don't we turn in. If you want to, you can call her in the morning, eh?" Getting no reply, Draco held his hand under his lover's chin and placed his thumb over Harry's lips. "Don't worry, it really was her. I swear. Okay?"

Draco gave Harry a fleeting kiss and walked up the stairs to go to bed, leaving him contemplating mate staring into the fire. 'Why am I denying Kaylee? We talked for a while through letters. And those eyes, the same as mine.' As Harry drifted into a restless sleep, the green eyes of his supposed twin loomed in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Marc Dragulia Scháffer

The key in the door clicked very softly as to not wake anyone inside. But, on the other side of the door, the young man who owned the house was wide awake, awaiting to hear how it had gone with his girlfriend, finally reuniting with her long lost twin brother of almost 16 years. Yet, he had a bad feeling it hadn't gone too well, since Kaylee was being quiet while trying to get inside. He didn't like that. Kaylee hoped that Marc, her boyfriend, was asleep. She didn't feel like having to disappoint him. She simply sent out a message, telling him she was tired, by sighing as she closed the door. She knew he was awake.

Marc appeared in the hallway. He saw the look of disappointment on Kaylee's face before she was able to pull herself together. Marc knew that she didn't want to disappoint him but, at the moment, for the situation at hand, it didn't matter. He had been gone while she was away, to see his master anyways. So he was just glad that she was home safe. Voldemort had told him during the Death Eater's meeting that night, that he had found a way to get in Godric's Hollow undetected by Harry. Marc was worried that he had sent people out and Voldemort might have found out about Kaylee.

Marc walked up to Kaylee and wrapped his arms around her. With these tough and crazy times ahead, all that was going to start mattering to him was that the one person he loved stayed alive, and with him. He buried his face in her hair, smelling that sweet fruit that she always smelt of because of her perfumed moon amulet she always wore mixed with the smell of cigarette smoke, which was her nervous and stressful habit.

"Everything alright, babe?" Marc pulled away from Kaylee slightly so that he could look at her in the face. But Kaylee had buried her face into Marc's chest, and it sounded as if she was crying. Marc took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. 'Those emeralds.' Marc briefly thought.

Kaylee pulled away from Marc and walked down the hall so she could go into the kitchen and wash her face. As she wondered down the hall, she slipped out of her shoes, exhausted. Looking as though she had a hangover, Kaylee stumbled the rest of the way to the kitchen. Marc followed her, curiously, wondering what exactly had happened at Godric's Hollow earlier, even thinking Death Eater's had found her and made her like this. Marc fumed and then heard a slight thump coming from the kitchen as he was throwing Kaylee's shoes back near the front door.

He rushed into the kitchen to find a fallen Kaylee, against the wall. She had apparently leaned against the wall and slid down to where her legs were sticking out oddly, she had draped her arms on her knees and her head was hanging in between them. Kaylee was definitely crying now and Marc wanted to know why. Marc knew that Kaylee didn't like to be bothered when she was emotional but he knew that she wanted to feel his arms around her. Marc could comfort her simply by his touch. She loved him and was connected to him that much. They would also match their breathing and mentally communicate with each other, even talking aloud when sharing thoughts. Marc dropped to his knees now, so that he was level with her. He carefully placed his hands on the tops of her upper leg, under her arms and waited for her to look up at him. She wouldn't and just continued to sob, which was pretty unusual, because she normally kept all of her emotions inside of her, even around him. However, Marc was a bit worried because right now, she didn't seem to care. He knew that she need to let it out but why was she crying? 'Something definitely isn't right.' Marc couldn't help but think.

Finally, after about twenty minutes, Kaylee scrambled up from her awkward position on the floor, slightly startling her boyfriend. She had stopped crying but Marc still couldn't see her face. Both of them had attempted to contact each other mentally and verbally. But every time Kaylee started to think about the nights events, her eyes would start to tear up. Which in turn would fog up her thoughts. He eyed her, to see what she was going to do next. He wondered if she was going to be okay. She threw her arms around his neck, needing him to hold her. He slinked his arms around her waist and looked into straight into her eyes.

This was it. She opened her eyes and looked into his hazel eyes. She decided to remove the mask and bear her feelings and soul through her eyes. She usually wore that mask and covered it up and diverted eye contact with people. As much as she hated it, she even did it to Marc sometimes. But not this time. He saw everything in her eyes, mostly what had happened and he relished on what he saw there. He wrapped her in a tight embrace. While stroking her hair, he hummed to her, trying to comfort her. Marc felt her mumble something into his hair and neck.

"What did you say?"

She pulled her face back. "I said, I am so sorry for being such a wreak... I did not mean to worry you but, I jus'..." she trailed her voice off and looked at Marc's face, seemingly searching.

"It's alright, love" he shook his head, "There's no need for that. You didn't do anything wrong. No reason to apologize, darling. Harry should be the one apologizing."

"Don't get mad, baby. It es fine. 'e was just shocked. I'm sure Draco will-"

Marc cut her off, "Draco? As in Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" His beautiful hazel eyes started to turn red, wind around him picking up.

"'E es good, Marc. On our side. Otherwise 'e woul' not be wit' 'Arry. I swear."

She took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. She sung a few notes of a song and kissed him lightly on the lips. Her actions seemed to calm him down and the wind died down around them. His eyes quickly, almost like a flip of a switch, turned back to normal.

"Well, shouldn't he be a Death Eater? His father and all..."

Kaylee cut in, "No. 'E is only 16, aneways. 'E may take it when 'e turns 17 but, 'e may most likey do what you did, sweet'art. Work for the Min'stry or Order or somesing."

She thought for a moment then added "Jus' do not let Voldemort know about them. 'E may know that Draco es gay but please Marc, do not let 'im know about them. Please." She was practically begging him. By the look she got from him, it was understood. Even if Voldemort used Marc as one of his 'guys' there were even things his 'master' could not read in his mind. Training of Occlumency by Sirius Black and Severus Snape had helped him greatly. As well as he had volunteered to help teach Kaylee how to use Occlumency in her training.

"Marc?" Kaylee brought his attention back into focus.

"Yes, love?"

"I love you Marc iDragulia/i Scháffer, and zis battle is definetely goeing to be trying for us. I 'ope that we can become ultimately strong so that, even if we are against each o'zer, during, af'erwards we will still be the same." She paused, waiting to see his reaction, then continued, "I know war changes people but, I know that we will not. At least I 'ope not."

Marc nodded his head in agreement. Then he kissed her on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her once more. She loved it when he did that. She felt so safe and in love. But Kaylee felt Marc's back was tensed up. She was wondering what was wrong and then she felt something wet hit her on the cheek then nose. 'Oh my gods! Is Marc crying?' He pulled his lips off of her forehead and looked into her eyes. He was crying. It was so strange that him, Marc iDragulia/i Scháffer, was crying! Kaylee looked up to Marc in almost everything. He was practically her saviour, the one who helped her through so much. Her best friend ever since she started out in the wizarding world, just a year before she started Beauxbatons.

"Why are you crying? W'at es wrong?" Kaylee was very concerned about him.

"I just..." He walked away from her, going towards the staircase. He stopped right outside the doorway and motioned her to follow him. She was wondering what her mysteriously mischievous boyfriend was up to this time. She obdurately followed him up the stairs. They were going into the library/study that they converted one of the rooms into. Marc went over to his antique desk that he often used.

"Sit down, angel."

He motioned to the high backed wing chair that had been left to him by his aunt. Kaylee gave him a very confused look but complied. She was still contemplating what the hell Marc was doing. However, she stayed silent. He had gotten a box from his desk from the drawer he always kept locked. Walking over to her, he looked up, his eyes still shining but, now with a malicious look in them and a sly smile across his face. He approached her and got down on one knee. Having seen enough Muggle films, Kaylee recognized that guys did that when they were about to propose. But that completely slipped her mind, and all she could think about was what was going on in Marc's mind. He put his one hand on her knee and placed the box on her lap, his other hand on top of it.

"Kaylee, I love you with all my life. And I'm in love with you. I know you have an optimistic view of the war turn out but I'm not so sure. Voldemort may try to make me his second-in-command or I may get injured." He fell silent for a minute before continuing on. "I may even get killed. No tears, don't cry please. But, you must think about all the possibilities. I don't want to lose you either. In fact, I don't want anything but good to happen between us. That's all I've ever wanted. Ever. I have lost so much. And I probably couldn't be able to live without you. And well, actually, I wouldn't be able to. I hate it that we are on different sides. I really do. I hate it so much. But, I want us to be together. Forever. Even though you won't be of legal age until next month, well..."

He trailed his voice off. Kaylee had put her hands on top of his one on the box. Marc took one of her hands in his and faced the box's front towards him. He took out a key from his shirt pocket and unlocked the box. He turned it back towards her. The lock, which had been still, was now moving, the snakes' mouth opening. As well as it started to uncoil from around the keyhole. Kayle took a closer look at the box. It had the initials GNTS carved into the dark wooden top. The whole box, on the sides, was carved with ivy and pictures depicting wildlife, a forest, and fantasy-like creatures.

"This box belonged to my mother's great-grandfather."

He opened the box to reveal a deep red inside, made of velvet which looked very plush. Sitting right in the middle of the cushion was a silver ring with the face of the moon engraved into the center. On one side of the moon was a tiger, decorated with diamonds and onyx stones for its' body and an emerald for the eye. It looked exactly like Kaylee's unregistered Animagus form. The other side had a dragon, it being coloured with rubys depicting the Chinese Fireball Dragon, and an opal shaped blue coloured stone for the eye, looking like Marc's Animagus form. The inside was engraved with the letters, LRM. Then a rougher looking S followed the M. Kaylee looked up from the ring inside the box to Marc's face. He had the look of a love sick puppy mixed with an excited child's look on his face. She looked back down to the ring and picked it up. It was on a delicate figaroua chain, she hadn't noticed before. Kaylee fingered the ring and looked through it back at Marc.

"W'at? Who-? Why-?" Kaylee wasn't sure what this was all about. She finally was able to forma complete sentence. "W'a es going on, Marc? 'Oo's box was- is- was- this? And this ring, es so bea'iful. 'Ow come I 'ave ne'er seen et before? Why 'ave you kept it locked up 'ere for years?"

"This box, my great-great grandfather's, his name was Gerimiah Napoleon Theodore Scháffer. He had this box made, back when he was young. Actually, he drew it out and his brother, a carpenter, this was before my family came to its' fortune, had made it for him. The ring, he made. He was young and in love. He gave the ring to his wife. They had bonded, using the ring to protect her. The reason why it is on a chain is because it is not worn until the said male, the eldest son is married, and it is worn by his wife. That is the unwritten law of the ring. My family runs back generations of the wizard family. His wife was Lillic Rose. She- she was a... Lillic, Lilli for short, Rose Malfoy. He later carved the S in for his name."

"He gave her this as an engagement/promise ring. Before they were married. He added the S after their second child was born. The Scháffer family doesn't like prearranged weddings... erm, didn't back then. Anyways, back to where I was... Since it was after their second born however, his skills had gotten a bit off over the years. As well as he didn't do his own work anymore. The box was passed down the family line to the boys. The ring, the girl. Oddly enough, always only one girl. However, when the boy got married, the sister got a ring, which was to her liking and gave it up to the brother's wife. Being an only child, I got both. Much to much of family's dislike."

"Bu', dear, why are you giving me this ring?"

"Because, I want to marry you. And bond to you. That way, even if Voldemort does find out about you and I-" Kaylee gave him a scared look, "Don't worry, but let me finish, he wouldn't be able to rip us apart. Bonded. My angel, love, you know what the means, right? And well, I don't want to trap you into something since bonding is a forever thing..."

"Yes. Majically bonded. No other love could interfere."

"That is what I would like. Together. Forever. Just like we used to write to each other."

He slipped the ring on to her finger-tip. She stopped him and looked deep into his eyes then spoke to him. Neither were sure whether it was internally or externally but, what she said changed them both.

"I want this as my wed'ing ring, iDragulia/i. I will wear it aroun' my neck until our wed'ing day."

She kissed him on the lips. She took it and slipped it around her neck and clasped it shut. Both grabbed each other and they drifted into their bedroom for a loving night together.


	4. Chapter 4: Couples Therapy Part 1

The sun started to rise above the horizon, peeking into the windows of two particular houses; Godric's Hollow and Scháffer Château. In the master bedroom, of both of these houses, the sun found two different couples. One wide awake, and one sleeping. The sleeping couple had had a wonderfully late night, staying up, talking of marriage and the beginnings of a family. The other couple however, had been holding an argument since 5 o'clock that morning, which had followed a quite restless night.

Harry, tired of having been in this particular argument for the past couple of hours, rubbed the back of his bare neck, hoping to release some of the building tension. It didn't seem to work. In fact, this argument had been happening since the previous night. Harry heard banging around in the kitchen below. 'What the bloody hell is he going on about?' Harry wondered to himself. 'It's bloody 7 o'clock in the morning! I should be the one banging around in the first place, anyways! He should be the one up here, not me.' He sighed. 'I minds as well go down there to calm him before he wakes up the neighbours with that racket and they call the pigs, thinking something is going on.' Harry stood up and stretched. He headed down the hall to the stairs then started to bound down them to try to calm his boyfriend.

Draco yanked open the cabinet door, almost tearing it off it's hinges and roughly pulled out a frying pan and skillet. After slamming the door closed, he proceeded to slam both items onto the oven stove top. He was so preoccupied in making a huge racket that he didn't even hear Harry come down the back staircase. He also didn't sense Harry coming up behind him, or even suspect him of just simply wrapping his arms around, that when Harry did slither his warm set of arms around Draco's bare mid-drift, Draco just simply sent a hex towards whomever was trying to hold him.

Harry yelped as soon as the hex hit him, pushed back and slammed into the island in the middle of the kitchen. He crumpled to the ground as mushrooms started to grow on his back. He tried to rub his lower back, but was unsuccessful, because of the fungus sprouting there.

""Bloody fuck, Draco!"" Harry cursed in Parseltounge, still trying to ease his own pain.

Draco reeled around, gasped, and dropped the hot metal spatula. Right onto Harry's face. Harry yelped and cursed again when the searing metal touched his skin. Draco stood there for a second before doing or saying anything.

"Oh shit! Oh my goodness, darling! Harry! Oh, god! What did I- oh, my love, oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Oh, bloody hell! Shit! Harry! I'm so sorry!" Draco couldn't think of anything else to say. In fact, he couldn't say anything else. He had just hexed his beloved with rapidly growing purple mushrooms. To make things worse, he had dropped a hot, metal spatula on his face, and he not could not, for his life, remember the counter-curse at the moment. He was in too much shock. So, as quickly as he had thrown that hex, Draco mentally summoned Hermione to come quickly, before things got any worse.

Hermione got there and was able to counter hex Harry and heal his burns. But, the pain took a lot of strength from Harry, so she directed Draco to carry him up to their room for some rest. Draco did so, since Harry was absolutely exhausted and could barely walk. Hermione sat down in the front living room to wait for Draco so she could find out what exactly had happened. 'I need a drink.' She thought to herself. She had always helped out Harry and Draco but, with the stress of work and the effort of her and Blaise trying for a baby was wearing her out. She shifted on the overstuffed loveseat and placed her head on the back of the small sofa, feeling a headache coming on. She had started to drift to sleep when she heard Draco coming down the stairs. She opened her eyes, picked up her head, only to come face to face with a confused Draco.

"What's wrong, hun? You never let down your composure! Oh my gosh! You MUST be pregnant!" Draco started to get excited and sat down roughly next to Hermione. But then he say the look of bewilderment on her face and could only say "Oh, sorry."

"It's alright, hun. It's just, well, work has been..." her voice drifted off, "and, well, me and Blaise are well, we've been having trouble with...well,' She sighed. 'We can't seem to get pregnant. Well, I mean, I can't seem to get pregnant, but, it's both of us trying, and it's just...UGH! Gods!" She threw up her arms then let them flop back down by the sides on the love seat. Draco just stared at her.

"How about a drink?" He offered. "It's well, you've been here for awhile, do you want some... well, it's past noon, how about something to eat?" Draco stumbled.

"Yeah, that'd be great, sweetie. Thanks." Hermione replied.

Draco got up to go into the kitchen. He walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. He pushed himself up, using the handle, to yell the options to Hermione, only to look up and she her standing right there. Well, that also freaked Draco out. He jumped back slightly, pulling the door with him.

"Oh shit, you scared me..." He mumbled to Hermione.

"Not the first time today." Hermione said, chuckling. Draco threw her a murderous look, but then quickly softened it.

"So, here are your options, love." he opened the fridge door up all the way and stepped over with it, giving Hermione the full view. She bent over and grabbed the container of tuna salad, the jar of pickles, a slice of cheese, from the small cardboard holder, and then she straightened up. She left Draco to tend to closing the door while she put the food items on the counter top. Draco closed the door and quickly pulled out a couple of plates. He then proceeded to pry the containers out of Hermione's grasp and make three sandwiches. He placed the third into the refrigerator for later, when Harry woke up. Draco then went over to the cupboard next to the staircase that housed the alcohol. He opened up the doors and simply stepped aside while he grabbed some whiskey for himself, letting Hermione get up and get some for herself, if she wanted. Hermione, needing the drink, came over and grabbed some Bourbon and Irish Crème. She fixed herself a drink, then walked back to the island to sit down and eat. Even without looking back, she knew that Draco was looking at her conspicuously because of her odd choice.

"What? It helps me relax." She shrugged, while retreating from Draco. Draco just shook his head a laughed to himself. Then he looked upwards to the ceiling and hoped that his love was healing well and getting some rest.

Draco then walked over and motioned to Hermione to follow him. He lead her into the living room and they sat down diagonal to each other. Himself on the recliner and her on the love seat to his left, front side. They then started to talk about what had happened in the past couple of days. Just what Draco needed, as far as Hermione could see. Hermione as well, Draco knew. They talked for quite some time, before Harry came downstairs, surprising them both.

"Hey loves, you been here this entire time, Herm?" Harry mumbled, with a draw, scratchy voice.

"Oh love, I'm so glad you're up! We made a sandwich for you, it's tuna, your favourite!" Draco had jumped up and was holding one arm around Harry's neck.

Suddenly, a coo-coo clock went off, signaling 9 pm. Hermione looked up and cursed under her breath.

"Sorry dear but, Blaise is probably frantic of where the hell I've been for 12 hours! "She exclaimed. She jumped up and hugged them both, before Apperating into thin air. Draco turned to look at Harry again.

"Let's go to bed, love." Draco suggested to Harry.

"Yeah, let's." Harry agreed. They walked up the stairs, hand in hand, hoping to have a peaceful sleep that night.


End file.
